Awakening
by TazalTerminals
Summary: This is a spinoff from the story DRAINED by SkyUnih. Basicly, a long forgotten side of Naruto is stirring. I suck at summary. Pls just it a shot. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there viewers or readers, this is Tazal Terminal here with a spinoff from the story DRAINED by SkuUnih. I highly recommend reading his one also as its very well written. If you want to know what hell is going on then I recommend reading until chapter 6. Thats where this story picks up. Also if you dont know what Bastion is, in short its a sanctuary that can reset the world. I would suggest you guys patient if you don't know what Bastion is. It will be explained in the story. A few things before we begin:**

**1) I dont own Naruto or Bastion. I mean come on, do I look rich enough to buy them?**

**2) Naruto will not be OP. Weapons like the calamity cannon will be last resort weapons that will require immense chakra. When I say immense, I mean it. You can't just spam this weapon, unless you want to die of chakra loss in 10 seconds.**

**3)Naruto's awakened power will be like that of Erza Scarlet except it will only be the weapons and they all have upkeep by which I mean they all require constant chakra flow to maintain them. The upkeep will vary on the weapons.**

**4)Every weapon will take different time to summon. For example, the Caelhammer will only take about 10 sec, while the scrap musket will take 5 minutes. The more powerful it is, the harder and longer it takes to bring to the battle. Also, ninjas can dodge bullets in this story to even the odds.**

**The reason why this isn't in the crossover is basicly I changed some important things in Bastion meaning it kind of became an OS(original story).**

**One more thing, the more tired you are, the longer it will take to summon weapons. Crits are allowed, dont worry I dont bite unless its some brainless flamer.**

**Anyway, enough of me talking. LETS BEGIN.**

Chapter One

Naruto watched as the world rumbled and quaked. Cracks formed on the surface and spewing ash and lava and it began to split apart. Vast portions of land slowly sunk to the bottom. It was like the world's end except worse. But here and there a safe haven remained. Some of those were great fortress and cities, now in ruins. Others tall mountains and lush forests. Each one was totally different from the previous, except for one thing. Every one of them had a glowing crystal. Right at the center of the now floatings islands, a proud looking was a structure the likes of which had never been seen before. Unbidden, his feet slowly carried him toward it. Ground formed under his feet as if to point the way much to Naruto's amazement.

As he neared it a voice said:

"It's still waiting. But now isn't the time."

Turning around sharply with kunai in hand saw a figure. It was a young man with pure white hair and deep brown eyes which told of hidden wisdom and great sorrow. He wore a cuirass with shoulder pads, black pants with kneecap protectors and a steel toed shoes. On his left hand was a red blade while on his right was a yellow hammer. He stared at Naruto before speaking:

"I will see you in the next one."

Then the ground beneath his feet fell, he along with it.

. . .

Sweat poured off Naruto's face as he woke with a start. Taking a few calming breaths, he quickly took his surrounding. A posture of his favourite ramen near the fridge. Some sort of flower on the shelf right next to his bed, some basic furniture and a cupboard full of instant noodle. Okay, so it was all a bad dream. After confirming he wasn't falling to his death, he began to ponder the meaning of the dream.

This was not the first time this had happened. He often had in his past strange dreams of places and people he didn't knew. There was one factor that made them special from normal dreams however. Everyone of them felt oddly familiar, like he had known of them but now forgot. To make matters even more strange, they all ended with a figure he couldn't make out. That is until today.

Usually, Naruto wasn't a deep thinker, that was Shikamaru's job. But whenever these dreams happened, he would wonder the meaning for hours at a time if undisturbed.

"**I will see you in the next one."**

For a long time, he wondered the meaning behind the words. The answer was close, if he could just reach out a little bit more...

His alarm blarred, breaking his thoughts. With a sigh, he slowly got his feet and went to the bathroom. Feeling drowsy, he washed his face. It was that he noticed something.

A gasp left his mouth as he saw that the once blond hair was now a mix of white and yellow. Stranger still was one of his eyes were now deep brown. 'Kami must have a grudge against me**.'**

**Sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer. Anyway until next time, fare well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The sad truth about fanfiction is that most people almost never read a story from a crossover section with lower then 20 stories. Its really sad because some of them are really well written stories. And when these authers put their stories in the non crossover section, they get yelled, accursed and cursed away. Anyway enough of me brooding on things, lets BEGIN.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bastion. If I did, well I would have hired professional authers to write me crossover. Heheehheh**

**P.S Thanks SkyUnih for the story DRAINED from which our little spinoff is based. I highly recommend reading his because its really well written. And you dont find those easily among all the mud in fanfiction.**

-Windbags aint much different from normal folk. All they want is a hot meal and warm place to stay. They could have been underground like in the old days. But the calamity drove them topside. It changed them, turned them smart but also power hungry.

Bastion mementoes: Windbag hood

Chapter 2

Shozi could say without a doubt he and his men were the best bandits around the northern region of the Land of Earth. He was also proud of the fact that they still weren't caught and killed by Iwa ninja.

At the moment thou he wasn't thinking about such thing as he and his men lay in ambush for travelers to pass by. The surround area had his men hiding behind boulders. Then a cloaked figure slowly approached the trap. Strangely thou, Shozi couldn't hear any foot steps. He dismissed it as his ears being bad. When the figure reached the spot, Shozi jumped out sword in hand. His men did the same and surrounded the cloaked figure.

"Alright hand over whatever valuables you have or we will take it from your cold dead hands."

Out of all the things he expected his victims, laughting wasn't on the list. It was a sound that send chills down his back. The travel worn cloak fell revealing an armour the likes of which Shozi had never seen before. On it's front plate was the emblem of a pickaxe crossing some sort of a crystal while on its back was a two handed hammer. Two cogs were engraved on each of the shoulder pads. Two blue orbs shined from beneath a bucket shaped helmet. Shozi also found out why he wasn't hearing any footsteps. Where the legs should be, a blue tail floated off the ground.

As it reached for it's hammer Nobi, one of the youngest in his company charged, determined to kill it before it got it's weapon. Much to everyone shock dismay, it caught blade with it's armoured glove and snapped it in half. Not wasting a moment it brought the hammer down on Nobi, turning him into a bloody pulp on the ground. On of his men stepped forward and said:

"It killed Nobi. Kill him!"

At one they all rushed at the thing, in hope their number will give them the edge. The thing chuckled darkly before quickly floating up and then smashed it's hammer down. The shockwave caused by the blow send men and boulders alike flying in all directions. Shozi hit his head on a boulder as he fell and his world went black. The last thing he heard before blacking out was the desperate cries of his men.

. . .

A groan escaped Shozi's mouth went he regained consciousness. His men lay dead around him. Some were missing limbs while overs were nothing more then bloodstains. Suddenly an armoured glove picked him up by the neck.

_"Finally. An alive one. Tell me little human, where can I find this."_

The thing drew a stylish leaf. Shozi would have wondered by the thing drew the symbol of Konoha, but was busy struggling to breath.

"That's the... symbol of... Konohagakure. It lies south... east from here."

_"Thanks for the info. Now die."_

With those words, he felt his neck snap. 'I hope Kami is mercifull.'

. . .

Forman let the body drop. The human bandits were starting to ennoy him. It seemed there always was a few lurking around somewhere. But unlike the rest, this one proved helpfull. Now he knew where to go. An old friend waited there. He began to rub his hands together. A very old friend indeed.

**Well, what do you think guys? Leave a comment to say whether if it was bad or good. Sorry for the short chapter. I am trying to make them as long as possible by me. Also sorry for the lack of detail in the fight scene. I am used to writing small fights like , to those who doesn't know:**

**1)Windbags is the thing in this chapter. Their skin colour can vary from blue to yellow. **

**2)Windbags have 3 life cycles. The first is squirt. In this period, they resemble an upside down tear drops. During this time, they dont have arms. They are very fast and can ram into enemies, dealing some heavy hits. **

**The second is gasfella. These are the ones who has arms. Gasfellas got no face since they always wear something in which only their glowing eyes could be seen. They are extremely strong, able to shatter boulders with only their bare fists. When in a fight, their favourite choice of weapon is either a pickaxe or a hammer. **

**The last is scumbag. During this period windbags lose their ability to float like their younger kin. They are shaped like a ball and are full of goop that when hit, spray out of them and damage their opponent. Some also gain the ability to shoot their goop while others can run real fast and ram into an enemy like a bull, not to mention they leave their goop wherever they go.**

**Peaw. Thats enough info for this chapter. More are coming later, so be patient.**

**This has been Tazal Terminals. Until next time, peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there. This is Tazal Terminals, at your service. Now to all those who are still confused as to what's going on, it will all be answered soon enough. After all, where's the fun when you know whats going to happen next. This is story will not included overpowered nonsense. I hate them as much as you guys do. Anyway, back to the story. **

**I do not own the rights to Naruto or Bastion. Seriously, I am poor as hell.**

**P.S: I one again thank SkyUnih for his story from which this one begins. **

-In the old days, Caelondia was the greatest city ever built. The Rippling Walls protected its borders while strong men manned them. It has weathered the attack of the elements, the wild beasts and the Ura. Nothing seemed to be able to break in. That is until the calamity cracked the City open like a rotten vinapple.

Rucks, speaking of the City.

Chapter 3

Five hours, for five hours he was in the library. Naruto's limbs were beginning to get very stiff from sitting in a chair for so long, not to mention his eyes were also sore from reading. He was wearing a dark green cloak with a hood and mask hiding his face. Thou he had proved his loyalty to Konoha, the majority of the people still treated him with the cold shoulder. That's why whenever he went somewhere he wasn't wanted he wore the cloak.

A huge stack of books lay near him. Since discovering the change to his appearance, Naruto quickly changed and went straight to the library to find the cause of his change and the mysterious structure in his dream. So far nothing was found on his change. There was literally nothing like the one he had on the medical history. Not even a rumer. Giving up on the change he turned to history books and scrolls, only to have the same end. In sheer desperation, he began searching throught myths and legends. Then just as he was about to give up hope, a myth with the symbol of a cog with pickaxe crossing it caught his attention. It read:

**Long before the time of the ninja or even the sage of the six path, when men knew nothing of chakra and lived ordinary peaceful lives. It was a time of peace and properly with no danger. But all that came to a halt when strangers came from across the sea with their forts and cities on floating islands. They came to conquer the land. Before a common enemy, all of mankind united under one banner and met the them on the battlefield. Sadly they were no match as defeat after defeat followed. Soon all were conquered. The strangers ruled with an iron fist, harshly punishing those that disobeyed them and show them as examples.**

**But as their reign over the seen to be absolute, they began warring among themselves for the dominion of the land This caused in a war that continued until the sky began to rain fire and the earth shook and tore itself apart. When it all ended, almost all of strangers monuments and cities had turned to ruins while their mighty forts had sunk to the depths of the sea. Those that survived were too few to stop the uprising of their former slaves and fled back across the great sea. **

**Men rejoiced at the return of their freedom but knew one day the stranger would return. One day they would once again come to rule the land. So they kept vigil watch until they slowly forgot about the strangers until only myths and legends remained.**

This piece of knowledge made the already confusing situation to a full blown headache. 'Uugghhhh. Why would I dream about a symbol that is supposedly connected to a myth that is way before my time? Oww my poor head. I should just have asked Shikimaru and be done with it.' Sadly, he knew he wouldn't do it since if his friend found out he changed, they would get worried. That he will not have, at all costs. This was his problem and he will find the answers himself. After admitting to himself that nothing else could be gleamed from books, it was time to find out if the change also affected his combat effectiveness. With that in mind he began pacing towards one the training areas.

. . .

A tag exploded near him which caused him to stumble and fall face first into the ground. Five figures quickly appeared and attacked, kunai already drawn. Cursing himself for not paying attention, Naruto quickly jumped to his stepping a lower punch, he grabbed his attacker's arm and threw him at the others but because of his cloak, he missed. 'Darn I should have changed clothes. A cloak is not something I am used to fighting in.' THe poor clone hit a tree and dispelled. The remaining clones threw shurikens. Naruto was about to deflect or dodge them when almost by an old instinct, he thought of a shield and put his hamd in front of himself. Much to him and his clones amazement, a shield with an engraving of a bull appeared in his hamd in a flash of light and deflected the shurikens. Since when had he the ability to summon an shield? Not to mention without the aid of hand seals. This could prove useful in the future. With that in mind, Naruto used his new shield and bashed into one of his clones before quickly turning around and buried a kunai in anothers chest. The remaining two closed the distance and engaged him in melee. Punchs and kicks were exchanged among the three in a heated brawl. Jumping to avoided a grapple, Naruto used the momentum of his fall to kick both of them which caused them to dispel. After the fight his shield disappeared in another flash of light leaving him exhausted. Who knew summoning a shield could be so taxing for his chakra.

Breathing heavily, he stared at the now damaged training area. Small craters were here and there as well as a couple of uprooted trees. He had kept making clones and them fighting them using most of his moves and techniques. The following one hour fight left him dirty and panting. More of his clones were still waiting in ambush thou, so grudgingly Naruto one more started sprinting among the trees.

Unknown to him a grey hooded figure was watching him. The menacingly glowing green orbs beneath the hood followed as another group of clones attacked their original from all sides.

_'So, this is the infamous Cael that single handedly annihilated over a thousand windbags, stormed the main stronghold of the Ura, ventured into the wilds and returned alive. Seems like his past self is starting to awaken. That means the plans must be put to action soon, the other clans are arriving soon after all. Too bad I can't kill you right now little Cael, for a battle like that in the middle of enemy territory is not something smart. But don't worry, I have sent an old friend of yours to visit you. He will be here soon. Then, may Piff have mercy on your soul.'_

Chuckling darkly, the figure slowly faded away leaving only bent leaves and twigs to tell something had been there.

At that moment Naruto felt a chill down his spin, and a feeling of dread thou from what he couldn't think of. This caused him to lose concentration and take a fist to the face. Certainly not the most nice thing. Growling angrily he retaliated. Today was going to be a long day.

. . .

Far to the east over the great sea, a little fishing boat was bobbing along the waves. On it was a fishermen named Kurusako Nimo. He was in his mid thirties and was well built because of his job as a fishermen. On this particular day, Nimo was having the time of his life. Fish were swimming into his net by the dozens. He promised to Kami that when be returned home in the evening, he would put the best fish he caught as an offering for Kami to thank her for listening to his prayers.

When he was preparing to leave after his boat was full, an object appeared on edge of his view. He wondered what they were. 'Hmmmmmm. It could either be a ship, whale or something big. Either way, I don't want to meet it.' With his mind made Nimo turned back to what he was doing. Too bad a flaming ball of molten rock and lava came hurtling towards his little boat from the direction of the object. Nimo panicked and dove for the sea but it was too late. The missile had hit the boat, vaporising everything on it including Nimo.

_"None must see us before the plan had being set in motion. Soon, we will reclaim what was ours."_

**Well this chapter is over. Review to tell if it was good or not. Until next time bye.**


End file.
